


Cheshire - Prologue

by shakethatbrass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gore, Horror, Murder, Short, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakethatbrass/pseuds/shakethatbrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murder in an alleyway. I don't really know what to put here :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheshire - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first published work and I will not be continuing it. This short story will be the opening of something bigger that I am planning to write. What I really need is some constructive criticisms. I need to know what I'm doing right or wrong so I can improve my writing. So please! Even if you have a tiny little tip, it would be so helpful! Don't be afraid to be harsh! Harsh is good!
> 
> Thank you so much in advance to all the people that do help me out!

She didn't scream.  
She couldn't.

He was right in front of her, wielding a small ridged knife, slowly moving closer, as she backed away, crawling backwards on the concrete below her. The young lady, blonde curled hair now red, tainted with her own blood, began to sob hysterically. Large heaves of breath with small screeches speckled in her exhalations, as she knew she had nowhere to run, her back hitting a wire fence at the end of the abandoned alleyway. A very stereotypical place for a murder.

The man continued forward, paying no attention to his surroundings, or the woman's irregular breath, even after she had fainted, her head hitting the wire mesh with a quiet shudder of the thin metal. 

He brought his blade forward, and knelt down to his unconscious victim. He gently opened her small mouth, covered in spit, tears, and mucus, and carefully positioned the weapon into the left corner of her mouth, and began to saw away at her cheek. 

The girl's eyes widened, suddenly awake, as an airy screech rose from her lungs, the tissue of her cheeks being slowly slashed open with a knife, blood matching her bright red lips. She struggled with the little amount of force left in her petite body, yet she quickly blacked out again, the shock of her suffering being too much for the young blonde to handle, as the blade continued to rip at her flesh, the cut ending up at approximately the centre her left ear.

The man paid little attention to the woman's futile attempts to save herself and continued on with his work. repeating the cruel torment to the young woman's once beautiful face. Carving away at the right side of her mouth imitating his previous incision. Cutting from the corner of her mouth, up to her ear. Then, with a quick slice across her throat, he was done.

The man stepped back to admire his work, the gruesome creation he had conceived, and simply walked out of the alleyway, back to whatever kind of life he lead.

Leaving behind a previously gorgeous young woman, now covered in her own rose tinted blood. Face carved in a horrifying grin. Her complexion ruined by tears, sweat, and mucus, her eyes still puffy from sobbing

Those who saw her would say, that her face resembled the grin of the Cheshire Cat.


End file.
